erfandomcom-20200215-history
Heal Thyself
Heal Thyself is the seventh episode of the fifteenth season of the NBC medical drama series'' ER. It premiered on November 13, 2008. It has Anthony Edwards returning as Mark Greene in the flashback role as Catherine Banfield's past is revealed. Synopsis While out for a mind-clearing run, Banfield encounters a desperate situation and finds herself trying to rescue a very young girl from drowning in a nearby lake. Painful memories of her son in mortal danger and Dr. Greene 's heroic attempts to save him are triggered during the experience. Meanwhile, Gates attempts to pull some strings to help out a homeless war veteran, and the interns continue to struggle in the ER. Cast and Characters Main Parminder Nagra as Dr. Neela Rasgotra John Stamos as Dr. Tony Gates Linda Cardellini as Nurse Sam Taggart Scott Grimes as Dr. Archie Morris David Lyons as Dr. Simon Brenner Angela Bassett as Dr. Cate Banfield Anthony Edwards as Dr. Mark Greene (Final Appearance) Supporting/Recurring Leland Orser as Dr. Lucien Dubenko Troy Evans as Frank Martin Julian Morris as Dr. Andrew Wade Courtney B. Vance as Russell Banfield Yvette Freeman as Nurse Haleh Adams Abraham Benrubi as Jerry Markovic Emily Rose as Dr. Tracy Martin Emily Wagner as Pickman Louie Liberti as Paramedic Bardelli Nasim Pedrad as Suri Guest Laura Innes as Dr. Kerry Weaver Paul McCrane as Dr. Robert Romano Monique Gabriela Curnen as Nurse Blanca Alvarado Gallery er-tv-stills_5345060-400x300.jpeg er-tv-stills_5345061-400x305.jpeg er-tv-stills_5345063-305x400.jpeg HealThyself3.png HealThyself4.png HealThyself5.jpg HealThyself6.png Trivia/Notes *Eriq La Salle appears to speak out about the death of Michael Crichton after the old ER title card is shown. After he introduces himself, He says to the audience, "This past week we lost the creator of our show, Michael Crichton He was a true gentleman, gracious and witty, a brilliant writer, intelligent and unfailingly kind. Most of all, Michael was a good friend. We'll miss him." *Not only do former ER cast members reprise their roles in this episode, but the old opening title-card is also used after having been abandoned at the beginning of Season 13. However, the opening sequence used after the title card appears is the current one. *Anthony Edwards reprises his role of Dr. Mark Greene more than six years after his last appearance on the series, in the Season 8 episode "On The Beach ." He is listed first in the main cast credits, rather than being credited as making a special appearance, or as a special or regular guest star. *Although listed in the opening credits, David Lyons does not appear in this episode. *Laura Innes (Dr. Kerry Weaver ), Paul McCrane (Dr. Robert Romano ) and Abraham Benrubi (Jerry ) reprise their previous roles in this episode. Each is credited as making a "Special Appearance." *The title of this episode is a reference to a proverb found in Luke 4:23. It appeared on the screen just before the title: "Physician, heal thyself: whatsoever we have heard done in Capernaum, do also here in thy country." References #Seidman, Robert (November 14, 2008). "UPDATED Thursday: CSI Most Viewers, Grey's Anatomy Higher Demos; Plus ER ". ''TV by the Numbers. (May 24, 2015). Category:Episodes Category:Season 15